Volcano
thumb|An erupting volcano A volcano is a geological formation on the surface of a planetary body. Molten rock is called magma within a volcano, and lava after it has been expelled. Background Volcanoes form in tectonically active areas. Magma movement forces the crust to flex, sometimes producing tremors and earthquakes, and pressure forces magma up through the top of the volcano. Two eruption stages are called Vesuvian and sub-Plinean. A stratovolcano is one type of volcano. ( ) Lava from erupting volcanoes can form islands in oceans. Over a span of eons, the lava breaks down into highly nutrient soil. ( ) Free hydrogen can be extracted from volcanic gases. ( }}) Volcanoes can reach great heights in lower gravity environments. Mazama Mons on the moon Skaftar was 6,000 meters tall and 20 km across at the bottom. ( ) History 10,000 years ago, Mount Seleya on erupted, expelling with such strength that debris cratered nearby moons. ( ) 1400 years ago, according to Klingon legend, Kahless the Unforgettable made the first bat'leth out of a lock of his own hair on the slopes of Kri'stak volcano on Qo'noS. ( ; ; ) The Messenger comet approached Bajor every 2,000 years, triggering volcanoes and other cataclysmic environmental changes. ( ) In 2259 in the Kelvin timeline, Spock planted a cold fusion device within an active volcano on Nibiru to save the lives of indigenous villagers. ( ) In the mid 2260s, on Alpha 332, James T. Kirk and Spock warned two species warring on the side of a volcano that it would shortly erupt. The humanoid Parracas evacuated their nearby village, but the simian Turracas ignored them and were killed by exploding lava. ( ) In 2266, Kirk commented that the scream made by Jobo, a Rykunian octopus, would freeze a volcano on the planet Mercury. ( ) thumb|left|Crater of a volcanoIn 2267, a lava river from an erupting volcano dragged along the shuttlecraft. A Tactisian duplicate of the shuttle landed at the top of the volcano within its crater. ( ) In 2267, volcanoes formed during an attempt to force the planet Rimillia to rotate, breaking the tidal-lock to its star. ( ) In the 2260s, mining operations on Taragon threatened a gigantic native organism. It fought back by triggering mining disasters and an erupting volcano. ( ) In 2269, during a Vedala mission to retrieve and return the "Soul of the Skorr" on an unidentified planet, Kirk and his expedition were threatened by an erupting volcano. They hastily repaired their Vedala cart to outrun the lava flow. ( ) In 2274, the Totality tapped the geothermal energies of an active volcano on a planet near Zaran II. ( }}) In 2275 during a layover, Spock studied volcanoes for a day near Reykjavik, Iceland. ( ) In 2293, during his retirement, Kirk rafted on flows of lava from the Valtarik volcano. ( ) thumb|Volcanoes on [[Drema IV]]By 2365, an overabundance of dilithium deposits had destabilized Drema IV, triggering earthquakes and volcanoes. The young Dreman Sarjenka began transmitting distress signals which were picked up by Lieutenant commander Data. ( ) As of 2369, the most recent eruption of Mount Vesuvius lasted nine hours. ( ) Lifeforms In 2267, a non-humanoid Tactisian lifeform lived within an active volcano on the asteroid Tactis II. A video camera robot was sent to probe the dangerous interior. ( ) In 2273, a colony of sentient crystalline lifeforms was discovered within Rakatan Mons on Skaftar. They were made of coagulated silicates and communicated by producing vibrations in magma. ( ) Volcanoes :Biluddin (Alpha 332) • Firefalls of Gal'Gathong (Karethvek, Romulus) • Graveyard of Lost Ships ( ) • Krakatoa (Indonesia, Earth) • Kri'stak volcano (Kra'ta plains, Qo'noS) • Mandara (Tohvun III) • Mazama Mons (Skaftar) • Mount Seleya ( ) • Mount Vesuvius (Pompeii, Earth) • Olympus Mons (Mars) • Proutu (Tkon) • Rakatan Mons (Skaftar) • Shiluzeya (Shilu island, Akkalla) • Valtarik volcano • Near Vulcan's Forge ( ) Planets and moons with volcanoes :Akkalla • Alpha 332 • Aluwna • Ahmista • Bajor • Belle Terre • Betazed • Ceti Alpha V • Dakala • Devron II • Drema IV • Drenar IV • Dyson homeworld • Earth • Elysium • Etolos • Farius Prime • Hanon IV • Helva • Heronius • Koorn • Ligos VII • • Mars • Myrmidon • Nibiru • Ocampa V • Okeanos • Ostratus • Penthara IV • Phaedra • Qo'noS • Rator II • Rimilia • Rithra • Romulus • Remus • • Selva • Sigma 1212 • Skaftar • Tactis II • Taragon • Terratin • Tezwa • Tkon • T'Khut • Tohvun III • Tycho IV • Vanìmel • External Links * * Appendices Images Jihad-Volcano.jpg|Erupting volcano Firestorm.jpg|Rakatan Mons VolcGK28.jpg|Tactis II volcano Appearances * * * * * * }} * * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * * * }} * References * * * }} * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * }} * }} * * * * }} * * * * * * * Book Two}} * * * * * * * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * * * * * * * * * Category:Geology Category:Science